


Best Birthday Ever

by gleefulannie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's birthday, Birthday, M/M, cute random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulannie/pseuds/gleefulannie
Summary: It's Alec's birthday and his family throws him a party.Lots of fluff





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this in honor of our fav's birthday!!! Hope you like it :)

It was Alec’s birthday, and for the first time in a long time he had actually enjoyed it. He was out and proud, dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and the Head of the New York Institute. He was living a life he could never had even dreamed of, and that was gift enough. He had told his family no presents and no party, but of course they completely ignored his request. It was nice being remind of how loved he truly was, but he still didn’t like the idea of people spending money on him.

He had spent the day with Magnus, mostly it was the two of them wrapped up together in bed. They talked about anything and everything, and made love throughout the day. The warlock had stuck to his promise of not getting Alec anything extravagant, but he did give him a framed picture of the two of them. It was from the night they spent in Paris, a picture of the two of them sharing a kiss in front of the Eiffel Tower. Alec smiled and kissed Magnus. “Thank you so much. That’s going on my desk.” 

Magnus was now taking Alec to the Hunter’s Moon, still trying to convince him it wasn’t a surprise party. 

“Magnus, I know it’s a party, you don’t have to be all mysterious.”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand in his own as they walked up to the bar. “Now where would the fun in that be?”

Magnus opened the door for the birthday boy and let him walk in first. All of his family and friends were there, the loud music playing came to a halt when he entered the room. 

Luke held up a bottle of champagne and announced his appearance. “The man of the hour has arrived!” He gave Alec a big smile and there was a cheer that came from the rest of the room. Alec felt his cheeks begin to become a rosy red, he wasn’t used to all the attention being on him. He looked around the room and saw everyone he loved in the around him: Izzy, Jace, Max, his mom, Luke, Maia, Aline, Simon, and Clary. Though if you questioned him about it, he’d still probably deny it, but he had grown to love the red head and her vampire friend, they were a part of his weird little family now. 

As the night went on, he was able to send time with everyone and he slowly became drunk due to all the champagne he had drank throughout the night. After a few hours of hanging out, eating, and drinking together there was a clinking of a glass. 

“Alright, Alec I know you don’t like when people make a big fuss over you, but I’m your little sister and I get to embarrass you.” That earned Izzy a laugh from everyone in the room. “I love you so much and I am so unbelievably proud of you.” Alec gave her a smile from across the room. “You’re the happiest you’ve ever been and I know neither of us thought you’d able to have this amazing life you’re living. Shout out to Magnus for being an amazing boyfriend, you’re the reason behind most of this. Also, Alec is so extremely in love with you, everyone finally believes me when I tell them he’s a big softie.” That earned an eyeroll from Alec and another laugh from the room around him. “You have done so many amazing things in your few months being the leader we all know you were born to be. You are so loved.” She held up her glass of red wine. “So, to you Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, my big brother – happy birthday.” Everyone else lifted up their glasses and mumbled agreements and cheers throughout the room. 

He stood from the place he was sitting next to Magnus to walk over to his sister and gave he a big bear hug. Jace came over to join the hug and so did Max, Clary made sure the snap a picture of the Lightwood siblings. Alec needed more pictures on his desk, he could personalize his office because with the great job he had been doing, they’d be stupid to let him go.

Magnus and Alec walked home hand in hand enjoying the cool September air. Once they were back inside the loft, Alec pulled Magnus close and kissed him senseless. They made their way to the bedroom kissing and their hands travelling each other’s bodies. Magnus lifted Alec’s shirt off and began kissing down his chest and abs. He knew Alec loved this and that it drove him absolutely wild. Alec pulled Magnus up and entrapped his lips into another passionate kiss. Magnus' shirt was soon discarded on the floor, their clothes and shoes soon to be forgotten. They were both giddy with love and the alcohol running through their veins. Magnus pushed Alec down on the bed so that he was on top of him, kissing him down his neck and back up to his lips. Alec smiled into the kiss, he was so unbelievably happy. It was a happiness he never knew he could feel, but was so blessed that he had. They spent the rest of the night making love and sharing kisses between conversations. 

It was probably about 3 in the morning, the two of them laying tangled up together in bed when Magnus asked him, “So did you like your birthday?”

Alec gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. “It was the best birthday ever.”


End file.
